Luigi's and Starlow
by Luigi Lover
Summary: Starlow has finally gotten Luigi mad. Making him run off in a huff, Mario goes after Luigi to try and console him. Will it work? Why does Starlow pick on Luigi in the first place? Find out here. (Not good at summaries)
1. The fight

Luigi looked over at Mario happily, recently, his older brother went to save Princess Peach, again, from the nefarious King Bowser. He had been gone for a week, during that time, Luigi had cleaned and re cleaned their house 5 times. He tended to do a little nervous cleaning whenever Mario went away, he was extremely glad his bro was back.

"Again, thank you so much for saving me Mario" Peach gushed, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Chuckling, Mario rubbed the back of his head, "don't mention it Princess, you know I'd never leave you in Bowsers' evil clutches".

Luigi smiled and nodded, proud of his older brother for a job well done.

"It's just sad you didn't have any help this time" a snarky voice replied, startling them all.

Luigi knew that voice, "here? Now?" He thought to himself, "I understand she's happy Mario is home, but is she really gonna start this now?"

Starlow, a small, yellow, round, creature with no arms, brown shoes, and a small, yellow star above her head, floated in behind them all.

"It probably would've been useful if someone else was there with you!"

Luigi frowned, "then why didn't you go with him" He thought. He looked down so no one saw his anger starting to form, he hated getting angry.

Mario looked at her glaring, "I chose to go it alone, so no one would get hurt".

Starlow rolled her black eyes, "oh please, we all know a certain younger plumber who should've gone with you no matter what you said, did nothing but clean the house all day".

Looking up Luigis' eyes flashed, now she was just flat out making fun of him.

"That's enough Starlow, you know as well as I do that we needed Luigi to stay here to watch, and protect, the kingdom should the need arise!" Peach scolded, "he does his part!"

"Oh yeah? Like hiding behind Mario every time a monster comes around?" Starlow stated flatly

Clenching his fists Luigi heard enough, "I do my part! Not only by helping protect the Mushroom kingdom when Mario goes away, but also to clean the house so when he comes home, he can relax! I also have gone on many adventures with my older brother when he's needed me! What do you do Starlow, float around and criticize me all day? If you're really THAT bored, why don't you help me take care of this place instead of telling me what I can do better!"

Breathing deeply Luigi started to get angrier," or maybe that's what you like to do, considering you don't do anything useful! I've got it, how about instead of giving me an earful, you could possibly stop the mushroom citizens from fighting, or maybe clean a room in the castle! I've got enough on my plate wondering if this one" he points at Mario," is ever gonna come home! He goes on these crazy adventures with Bowser all the time, but that doesn't stop me from worrying! But you don't seem to care about that do you? You just think you're so amazing because you live in the castle with the princess! Well if you think you could take care of the Mushroom Kingdom better then DO IT YOURSELF!" With that Luigi stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The room was silent, everyone's mouths were on the floor for about ten minutes, before Mario broke the silence,"I'd, better go talk to him." He then ran after Luigi.


	2. Wario Care

Luigi's POV

Luigi stomped down the streets trying to avoid as many people as he could. He wanted to be alone so he could calm down.

"Hey there booger brain!"

Luigi turned to see Wario and Waluigi heading his way,"not in the mood for these two" he thought.

"Where's your big bro? Heard he was back, but why aren't you with him?" Wario asked tauntingly, "everyone knows you can't go anywhere without your protecter by your side".

The evil twins started to laugh at their joke, but Luigi just walked away, even more steaming.

"Hey!" Suddenly, Luigi felt himself being picked up by the back of his shirt," I'm not done with you yet! We're gonna have some fu-!"

Wario didn't finish his sentence when Luigi kicked him, letting go the yellow clad plumber clutched his nose while Luigi ran around the corner.

"He got you good bro!" Waluigi said laughing loudly.

"Ah shut up! Let's get that little chicken!" And with that, both twins went after Luigi, they didn't have to go far, once they turned the corner they slid to a stop, Luigi was just standing there, the bill of his hat over his eyes.

"There you are! I'm gonna make you pay for that little kick to my nose!" Wario yelled, but Luigi just stood there silently, his hands balled tightly into fists.

"Uh, bro, ya might want to rethink your plans here", Waluigi said, having known Luigi for a long time, the purple clad plumber had studied the signs of Luigis' rage, and this was the last sign,"maybe we just leave Luigi alone now, he doesn't look like he wants to play, let's go okay?"

"What?!" Wario snapped,"no WAY! This little brat is gonna get what's coming to him!"

"Fine, but I'm gonna stand way over there." Waluigi then walked away.

"Tch! Whatever! Now the-!" Wario looked at Luigi, there was something on his face, tears? "Hey, why are you..." Wario sighed, "you know what, never mind about the nose thing. Are you okay?"

Luigi's shoulders lowered as he sighed. He then looked at Wario, barely,"I'm fine. I just want to be alone right now." He stated quietly.

"Ok." Wario nodded, he then walked away,"I know better then to mess with him when he's like that", he thought to himself.

Reaching Waluigi, Wario saw the gloating look on his face," ah shut you numbskull, yeah yeah you were right, let's just go ok?".

"Ok" and with that the Wario bros walked off.


	3. Mario's trek

Mario's POV

Ten minutes later

Running down the street, Mario slid around the corner. He had a feeling he knew where Luigi would go, but he wasn't sure. Suddenly, he stopped when he heard familiar laughter.

"Wario! Waluigi! Hey!" He called out to them," have you two seen Luigi?"

Wario immediately stopped laughing when he heard Mario's voice, turning to look at him he nodded,"yeah we saw him."

Walking up to the twins Mario sighed, relieved to hear he was on the right path,"great, can you tell me where he went?"

Wario pointed to the right,"he went down that way. Is everything alright? He looked really ticked off, and had tears on his face".

Mario frowned,"crap. Starlow got under Weegees' skin and made him run off".

"Oh."

"Yeah, now I'm trying to find him, you sure went that way?"

"Yup". Waluigi said, walking up," he came by here about ten minutes ago".

"Thanks guys, see ya later" with that Mario ran right.

"Hey Mario!"

He screeched to a halt and looked behind him,"yeah?"

"Tell us if he's gonna be alright, okay?" Wario stated

"Yeah, I'll let you know" Mario nodded, turned, and started to run again.


	4. Peach and Starlow

Peachs' POV

Both the princess and Starlow had not moved from their spot, mouths still open in shock.

"*ahem*" Peach finally said after what seemed like forever,"well Starlow, you seemed to have finally made Luigi mad, I hope you're proud of yourself".

Peach turned to the floating girl with a scolding look on her face.

Starlow didn't say anything; Instead, she looked at the door Luigi had stormed out of in silent guilt.

"Well?" Peach said,"are you going to say anything?"

"I...I didn't know..." Starlow said,"I didn't..." She became silent again, and looked down.

"Didn't know what? That saying those mean things would hurt him?" Peach said, "it seems to me you're-!"

"I'm jeleaous of Luigi..." Starlow interrupted

"Wait, what?"

Starlow sighed," he...he always gets Mario's' attention whenever he comes back from an adventure...truth is...I've always admired Mario... He protects people and saves the day all the time... He's incredibly brave and heroic, yet I never get the chance to tell him because he's always talking to or hugging Luigi... I'm jealous of him... I guess that's why I lashed out... I didn't mean to make Luigi mad..."

The princess pursed her lips," well what did you think would happen, he would just laugh and agree with you? You said some very awful things to him Starlow."

"I know... But-!"

"No excuses, if you were upset at Mario you should talk to him, I understand what you feel, I've felt it to" Peach stated

"You have?!" Starlow looked up at the pink clad princess, she knew the princess very well, they talked about everything together, but she had never heard of the princess getting jealous.

Peach chuckled at the surprised look she was receiving," yes, I have, I sometimes still do, but I put that jealousy aside and remember that they're brothers, they've been together a lot longer than I have. I don't make either one of them feel bad for it"

Starlow looked down again and shuffled her shoes.

"You need to apologize to Luigi" Peach stated matter-of-factly.

Starlow looked up again, "what if he's still mad at me? What if he doesn't accept my apology?"

The princess smiled understandingly," would you like it if I came with you?"

Starlow smiled and nodded, and with that they went out the door.


End file.
